It is well known within the manufacturing industry to locate various geometric references on a workpiece through the use of a retractable locating member. Such locating members are typically actuated reciprocally between an extended position, wherein the locating member moves axially to engage the workpiece, and a retracted position, wherein the locating member moves axially to disengage the workpiece. Various types of locating members may be utilized depending on the geometric references to be located. For instance, locating pins having a cylindrical geometry are ideally suited for engaging locating holes within sheet metal parts, while L-blocks may be utilized to locate a surface or an edge of a sheet metal workpiece. This is done by attaching an L-block to the locating pin or an output shaft by which the locating pin is connected thereto.
Fine adjustment of the locating member is sometimes required to properly locate the workpiece. When the locating member is a cylindrical member, rotational adjustment is not required since the locating pin is typically symmetrical, and therefore, rotating the locating pin will not affect the position of the locating pin. However, L-blocks typically extend radially outward from a longitudinal axis of the locating pin and are not typically symmetrical. In order to rotatably adjust the L-block, the entire body or housing of the locating device must be rotated to the desired angular position. This is an inefficient process since locating devices are typically connected to a support structure, thereby requiring the support structure to be adjusted with the locating device. This, of course, requires a substantial amount of time, which is inefficient in an industrial environment.
It would be desirable to provide a rotational adjustment to a locating device that was quick, simple, and accurate.